Kami's Conditions
is the one hundred sixty second chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred fifty-sixth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of the chapter features Kami and Piccolo facing each other on The Lookout. Summary Having just landed on The Lookout, Piccolo angrily stares at Kami, who does the same to him as Mr. Popo watches nervously. Piccolo says that Kami can probably guess why he came, and Kami says that his thoughts are easy to guess. Kami says that he never believed the day would come when they would be one again, and Piccolo tells him that this will not be an equal union. He says that this is only to make him stronger, and that Kami's only reason for existence now is the Dragon Balls. Mr. Popo begins to intercede, but Kami stops him, saying that Piccolo is correct, and noting that his power is next to nothing against the androids. He says that even a fully-recovered Goku will likely not prevail. Kami agrees to fuse with Piccolo, but only after they wait for a while. Piccolo is enraged, and asks why. Kami responds that he wants to see if the androids are harmful to Earth. When Piccolo cites the recent battle as evidence, Kami says that the Dragon Team started it. Piccolo reminds him that the androids devastated Earth in Future Trunks' timeline, but Kami says these androids are different. Piccolo calls Kami a coward, and says he will wait at the Lookout until Kami changes his mind. Meanwhile, in the Northern Mountains, the androids spot a Lucky Foods van driving along the road. When the van stops so the Lucky Foods workers can have some coffee, the androids land and check it out. The workers notice them, but are frightened when Android 16 lifts the van and dumps out its cargo. The androids then drive off, and Android 17 plans to head to Goku's House. Android 18 says she wants new clothes first, and 17 agrees to take care of that first. As Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Future Trunks fly to Goku's house, Tien says that he will go check in with Chiaotzu instead, but will return before things get ugly. Krillin tells him they will move Goku to Kame House. Future Trunks wonders why history has changed so much, but Krillin has no ideas. The pair soon reach Goku's house and knock on the door. Krillin, still thinking of Android 18, asks Future Trunks if the androids are really bad guys, but Future Trunks tells Krillin not to hope for the absurd. Chi-Chi answers the door, and wonders who Future Trunks is. Yamcha recognizes him, and Krillin asks how Goku is. Yamcha tells him that he has given Goku the medicine, and Krillin says that they all must move to Kame House because the androids are coming. Yamcha is surprised that the new androids are even more powerful than Nos. 19 and 20. The group carries Goku into a Capsule plane and decides to wait for Gohan. Gohan soon arrives and asks what is going on, and Krillin promises to tell him on the plane. Appearances Characters *Piccolo *Kami *Mr. Popo *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Lucky Foods workers *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Future Trunks *Yamcha *Chi-Chi *Gohan *Goku Locations *Earth **The Lookout **Northern Mountains **Goku's House Objects *Lucky Foods van *Airplane Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters